In a conventional method of manufacture, tire fabric is prepared by weaving warp cords with filling yarns spun from 100% by weight high wet modulus rayon staple fibers. The woven fabric is resorcinol formaldehyde latex dip treated to coat it for adhesion and is concomitantly heated and stretched to set desired properties. The latex dip treated fabric is calendared with an even coat of uncured rubber and the calendered fabric is cut on a bias angle to produce plies for tire building. In the tire building, plies are interpositioned with tread and interliner and the resulting assembly is expanded and, after application of chafer fabric, is cured.
Problems associated with this conventional manufacture is that "flock" (short filling fibers coated with resorcinol formaldehyde latex dip) forms on dipping in the resorcinol formaldehyde latex dip and this causes non-uniform cross-section upon calendering of rubber on the fabric and uneven expansion during the expansion step, detracting from tire uniformity.